


Dress Up with Me

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Prompt: You are invited to a Halloween party, but Leo doesn’t wasn’t to dress up in costume or go for that matter. How do you convince him otherwise?





	Dress Up with Me

Looking up at him with a pout while tugging on his shirt, _“Taek oppppppaaa pleeeeeeease!”_ His un-amused poker face refusing to relent. _“Please go to the party with me & dress up. I already got you the costume after all.”_ He sighs, _“I didn’t ask for you to get it.”_ Huffs, _“Fine, if you don’t go with me then I’ll just go as a sexy cat that is scantily clad.”_ He glares at me, _“You wouldn’t.”_

Shrugs & says jokingly, _“If only I had an overly protective boyfriend to keep me in check.”_ He huffs  & looks away, _“I’ll go…..but I won’t dress up.”_ I shake my head, _“Nope, costume too Taek oppa.”_ Closing his eyes with a sigh, _“What’s in it for me?”_

Leaning up to whisper in his ear, _“I’ll save the sexy cat outfit for you Master. I promise to be a good kitten, crawl around on all fours & drink up all your milk.”_ His cheeks turn bright red at the suggestion of something he secretly always wanted, biting his bottom lip but a whimper still slips out.

I pull back with a smirk to see his face all red then lead him to see the couple costumes of Hello Kitty kigurumis. He chuckles & shakes his head at the cute costumes, _“You’re going to enjoy this aren’t you jagiya?”_ I giggle  & nod. _“Of course.”_


End file.
